Vampire Knights
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU Dean and Sam are supernatural hunters literally, killing evil as always and along the way they meet the Remingtons complicating things a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Winchesters not mine.

I am very grateful that so many people have enjoyed the Dean and Arandi connection. I got this request from a couple of readers so I thought I'd give it a try.

Arandi meets Dean on a hunt but she's the hunter this time and Dean's the hunted.

UNDER THE HUNTER'S MOON

THE NIGHT I MET MY KNIGHT

The men hurried down the alley with the young boy, they kept casting looks behind them unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"We need to hurry this is really creeping me out." The shorter man said scanning the alley once more.

"It's just nerves." The other man replied holding tight to the young boy's arm.

"I want to go home." The boy said.

"Shut up." The taller man responded gripping the child hard enough to make him cry out.

"Cut it out someone's going to hear." The short man whispered harshly.

"Too late." A dark deep voice said from the shadows.

Both men drew their guns. "Come out or we hurt the boy."

The tall figure stepped from the shadows dressed completely in black his long jacket making him look dangerous.

"You should mind you own business." The taller man hissed covering the boy's mouth he lifted his gun and shot at the stranger.

The little boy struggled in terror trying hard to scream at the sight of the man flying back against a wall and sliding down in a sitting position unmoving.

"Go check to see if he's dead and if he's a cop or something." The taller men commanded the shorter man.

He moved quickly to the still slumped figure checking for a pulse and finding none he reached to search in pockets.

In the next moment he was screaming as the man grabbed him strongly by the wrists and twisted hard. "Dude we haven't even been on our first date for you to be touching me there." Dark green eyes glared into the man's frightened wide eyes.

"You don't have a pulse." The man stammered.

"You have to be alive to have one of those." The green eyed man in black smiled coldly.

The man began to scream when the green eyed stranger's smile suddenly turned into sharp fangs and he felt them in his throat in the next breath.

The other man with the boy stared in shock watching as his partner slipped to the ground as the stranger sucked on his neck.

He began to run in terror dragging the boy along, he looked back seeing the crouched figure still feeding.

Suddenly the stranger was in front of him the man letting go of the little boy.

"There is diner just around the corner at the end of the alley." The stranger said to the boy. "You can get help there."

The boy nodded and began to run.

"Look this was all a mistake." The man stammered.

"What you don't think that I know about the others?" The stranger said staring down at the man.

"What ….?"

"You can't hurt anymore children you fucking monster." The stranger said and attacked the man.

He sucked the life's blood out of the man as he heard the commotion from the alley and he quickly found a fire escape and shimmied up staring down as the boy brought help and others came to see the now dead man.

He heard the noise behind him and moved as fast as he could as the arrow bounced off the bricks where he had just stood.

The second arrow came at him and he caught it easily flinging it back with his powerful grip and was shocked to see the woman standing there and wishing he could stop the arrow. He didn't hurt women not unless they were evil.

The arrow hit the woman's wrist causing her to drop the cross bow and hissing in pain.

He had only grazed her wrist for that he was thankful but he was frozen staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Are you ok?" He stammered.

"A concerned vampire that's a load of crock." The woman hissed.

"I'm not like other vampires my lady, I only kill evil." He responded and threw two wallets at her. "If you are as good a hunter as I think you are you can find out for yourself why I killed those two men and saved the boy. I only kill those types of monsters."

"A vigilante vampire calling others monsters, now I've heard everything." She groaned.

"I'm not a monster." He said softly. "I didn't ask for this life but it's the hand that I was dealt and I try hard to save the innocent and kill the bad guy."

"So you had a thing for Batman?" The woman snorted.

"You don't' believe me but you'll see for yourself." In the blink of an eye he was in front of her staring into amazing blue eyes. "Give me a chance." He whispered to her completely enchanted with everything about her.

She gulped staring into the darkest liquid green eyes she had ever seen. "Your eyes why aren't they like other vampires."

"I told you I'm not like other vampires." He said just inches from her face.

Her heart beat like a jack hammer her throat dry and she could kill him her machete at her hip but his eyes and he was so handsome it hurt. Still she couldn't bring herself to kill him what if he really was a good vampire.

His lips met hers and she jumped at the unexpected touch. His lips were full, red, and cool on her warm lips and were like ice hitting a hot grill full sizzle and burn and she responded even though her mind screamed no.

He pulled back with a sigh looking at her his eyes lighter and his lips shiny. "I didn't mean to be so forward but you….well…. Miss…."

"My name is Arandi." She murmured.

He smiled grandly making her heart skip.

"My name is Dean and I'm sorry I hurt you but I must go now."

"Dean…." She started but he was gone.

Arandi slumped back against the wall and slid down to the ground unnerved.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She scolded herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood in the shadows watching Arandi as she sat for a while looking angry at herself. She wrapped her wrist and stood up grabbing her weapon and looked around the noise of arriving police and others in the alley below she had to get out of here.

Dean watched her go he hadn't felt so intrigued in a woman since he was human but she was….. he couldn't even form the words and he had kissed her. 'What the hell Dean she was trying to kill you and you kissed her.'

"Arandi." He said to himself. "Be still my beating heart." He snickered at his own joke.

"Dean?"

Dean stepped out of the shadows. "Did you get the others Sammy?"

"Yeah I got them all." Sam said. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm good but I met an angel tonight." He sighed dramatically.

Sam snickered. "Did you suck blood tainted with ecstasy again?"

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"You're serious?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded thinking of the kiss that still made him tingle all over. "Sammy I haven't felt this alive in a long time."

"That's not funny bro." Sam huffed.

"It's a little funny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stepped out of the shower drying herself half-heartedly before putting on her night attire. She looked in the mirror and thought about the mysterious hot looking vampires kiss.

A knock on the bathroom door made her jump.

"Did you drown in there sis?" Her sister Jade said.

Arandi opened the door and stepped out. "I wasn't in there that long."

"Maybe not but I know how you hate cold food."

'I sure didn't mind cold lips.' She thought as she sat at the table to eat her take out.

"Your mysterious vampire wasn't lying to you either those guys were part of a child kidnapping ring that sold children overseas to perverts and slave trade, we have a hero vampire on our hands." Jade snickered. "And apparently he has help because across town the rest of the ring was found sucked dry too."

Arandi stared at her food. "So what do we do Jade?"

"We hunt evil the last time I checked." Jade shrugged.

"Vampires killed our parents Jade." Arandi growled.

"Evil vampires killed our family sis, are you going to tell me that if you kill this vampire knight you're going to feel good about yourself?"

"Do you think you can find out who he is or should I say who he was?"

"Darling how dare you ask me that? I have yet to not be able to find someone's identity. Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious." Arandi said stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth.

Jade grinned. "Why don't you just ask him?" Wagging her eyebrows.

Arandi nearly choked on her food. "Sure you know because he's probably outside the door right now."

Someone knocked on the door at the very moment and the sisters exchanged glances and jumped up grabbing weapons.

Arandi looked through the peep hole her heart racing but it wasn't her vampire.

'Her vampire, what the hell Arandi?' She thought to herself.

She motioned for her sister to stand down and opened the door.

"How did it go?"

"Vampire knights in this town Shawn." Jade said.

"All vampires should die." Shawn growled.

"You know we only kill evil." Arandi turned back to her food.

"Vampires kill people."

"So do we when they are evil, so your point is what?" Arandi hissed.

"Nothing never mind, hey what happened to your wrist?" Shawn grabbed at her.

Arandi yanked her hand back. "My cross bow misfired." She lied.

"Where's Colt?" Jade asked.

"He's at the bar where I'm going to go join him. I came to see if you would like to come with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi wasn't sure why she went she really just wanted to sleep perchance to dream and yeah she was being utterly not herself and she was going to blame it on the dead man's blood that had been on the arrow that had nicked her.

The bar was busy playing good music and she hustled some pool until someone tried to get a little too touchy feely and she had to show them she was quite able to take care of herself.

She sat at a table and nursed her beer staring at her sister playing darts with Colt.

"Hey wanna dance?" Shawn asked sitting across from her.

"No I don't." Arandi snorted.

"I've seen you dance so I know that you know how."

"Knowing how, wanting too." Arandi said moving her hands like a weight scale with wanting too losing.

"I know you like me?" Shawn smiled.

Arandi rolled her eyes. "You know how they say that knowledge is power?"

Shawn nodded.

"You are powerless."

"Are you always such a bitch?"

"It's a God given talent." Arandi said getting annoyed.

"Hey if you're gay it's ok."

"Will it make you leave me alone if I say that I am?"

"Look Arandi I'm not asking you to marry me or anything but you're very beautiful and sexy as hell." Shawn sighed reaching for Arandi's hand.

"Gee the fact that you just want to get in my pants makes it all better." Arandi growled pulling her hand back.

"Maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be so fucking constipated." Shawn shot back.

"Look Shawn take your over inflated ego and your 'I'm the one' attitude and go fuck yourself."

"I can get any piece of ass I want." Shawn hissed standing up angrily.

"Apparently not." The cool voice said behind her.

Arandi's heart picked up recognizing Dean's voice.

"Mind you own fucking business." Shawn hissed.

"Arandi's my date so that makes it my business." Dean said smoothly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Shawn's eyes widened and he looked at Arandi.

"Took you long enough to get here." Arandi huffed playing along.

"Sorry but traffic was murderous." Dean said sliding into the chair next to Arandi.

He was wearing jeans and t-shirt with leather jacket and if she didn't know already no way to tell that he was a vampire.

He lifted his eyes to give Shawn a 'get going' glare.'

Shawn stared agape then stormed off.

"What a dick." Dean grumbled.

"So are you stalking me now?" Arandi asked casually trying not to act as if she was sitting with a vampire.

Dean smiled wide. "Tempting as it is no I was hunting that guy playing pool right now with the vest, he has killed three hookers in a month and gotten away with it."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a hunter just like you only I kill differently." Dean smiled softly leaning in closer just because he knew Shawn was watching.

Arandi gulped nervously. "Have you heard of personal space?"

"Sorry but you intrigue me." Dean sighed.

"Hey Dean." A much taller but nearly as hot looking young man stepped up to the table. "We hunting or what?"

Dean looked up annoyed. "Do I have to hold your hand now?"

Sam smiled well aware that he was annoying Dean and stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Sam Dean's brother."

Arandi shook the proffered hand and couldn't help but smile back especially when she saw her sister going into high alert and making her way to the table.

"Little pain in the ass brother." Dean huffed.

"Speaking of pain in the ass younger siblings, this is my sister Jade."

"You planning on hogging all the hot looking guys in the bar tonight?" Jade grinned at Sam,

"Jade this is Dean and Sam….sorry but I don't know your last name."

"Winchester." Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

Arandi and Jade both laughed.

"What?" The brothers said in unison once more.

"Our last name is Remington." Jade said. "Wait a minute did you say Dean?"

Arandi nodded.

"So you're a vampire too?" Jade asked Sam.

Sam flashed the dimples and nodded.

"If someone had told me I would be having drinks with vampires I would have laughed." Jade said seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours slid by without notice as the hunters and vampires talked and had some beers.

Sam suddenly motioned for Dean to look over and the man they were hunting made his way out the door with another hooker.

Dean and Sam stood up.

"Staying in town longer?" Sam asked.

"A couple more days." Jade answered.

"The other vampires in town are not as nice as we are." Dean said leaning down to kiss Arandi's cheek.

"Why don't you hunt them?" Arandi asked looking him in the eye.

Dean smiled knowingly. "Don't worry I'm great at multitasking."

Dean and Sam moved quickly out the door.

Arandi and Jade looked at each other both wondering what the hell they did now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Arandi having pissed Shawn off they had to walk back to their motel room and they made their way laughing just a tad on the tipsy side.

"Well look what we have here guys." The man stepped into the light along with four others, two male and two female.

"Crap." Arandi muttered reaching for her machete that she kept well hidden in her jacket.

They were vampires and they were not trying to hide the fact.

"We thought since you were hunting us that we would just bring the party to you." The head vamp said.

"We can take five." Jade whispered and on cue more appeared from the dark.

"You already have the advantage of being stronger and faster and now you're going to outnumber us too?" Arandi growled standing back to back with her sister.

"Say what you will but you hunters are dinner tonight."

The roar of motorcycles tore through the air and at the end of the road two motorcycles came around opposite corners both black and silver and sleek speeding towards the vampires and hunters.

Arandi couldn't help the smile on her face when she recognized the vampire brothers and the smile that Dean had on his face. A complete set to his jaw like this was the best time he could possibly have.

The sisters separated to stand apart as the motorcycles came at them full speed and Arandi and Jade jumped onto the back of each motorcycle and they tore down the road.

"Hold on tight." Dean called to Arandi as he set his foot down spinning the motorcycle back in the direction they had come and Sam did the same. "Get ready."

The vampires stood in the way ready to knock them to the ground but Dean and Sam glanced at one another and smiled.

"Take over on the count of three." Dean called out squeezing Arandi's hand and she nodded readying herself.

On the count of three Dean and Sam both were up off the cycles spinning through the air in perfect arches landing back to back machetes in hand and the vampires began to fall while Arandi and Jade took control of the cycles and came back around pulling their own machetes.

Still on the motorcycles they beheaded a couple of vamps while Dean and Sam took out the rest and made it look like a well-choreographed dance.

They were like black liquid silk with the grace they moved with.

A woman screamed and they turned to see some couples who had been heading to their cars.

Dean and Sam jumped back in control of the motorcycles speeding away, with a quick nod to one another they turned in different directions and soon the sirens could be heard close by.

Dean sped from one road to the next heading out of town and smiled when he felt Arandi's grip tighten on him.

Dean stopped and cleaned up the cycle and dumped it taking Arandi's hand they walked about half a mile where Dean had his black Impala hidden. He motioned for Arandi to climb in from the driver's side and then he got in after her.

"You saved our lives." Arandi breathed.

"I'm sure you didn't really need our help." Dean grinned.

"I'm used to being the damsel in distress." Arandi grinned back.

"I wish I could be your prince." Dean's face suddenly went serious.

"What's wrong?" Arandi asked concerned.

"You and I…we…." Dean trailed off with a loud sigh.

"Yeah I know." Arandi murmured.

"It's meeting someone like you that makes me realize how lonely this life is."

"Do you often fall for people who try to kill you?" Arandi smiled softly.

Dean looked at her taking her hand and running his thumb absently over her knuckles. "I haven't felt anything for anyone since I was turned."

"I'm flattered then."

"You should be." He pulled in for a kiss and she responded.

"Well, I haven't made out in a car since I was sixteen and add a vampire to the mix and I must have hit my head pretty damn hard at some point."

Dean smiled. "You need to leave town soon that wasn't the whole nest and they are going to come after you."

"Yeah I'm a hunter that's a good thing."

"Please there are too many of them, let me and Sam finish this nest and you go hunt the next one." Dean pleaded inches from her face.

Arandi wanted to argue the point but his liquid jade eyes made her heart skip the way they stared into hers. "Fine but consider it an early Christmas present."

Dean smiled grandly. "Thank you."

He held her hand while he drove her back to the motel and Sam was there waiting with Jade.

They exited the car both through the driver's side and Dean kept hold of her they walked closer to the room.

"Leave tonight it's for the best." Dean said.

"I already have us all packed up." Jade said eyeing her sister waiting for the eruption.

Arandi sighed. "I don't like to run but since you saved our lives I'll do this this time."

"We'll finish it tonight I promise." Dean looked down at her with a fond half smile.

"I don't doubt that you will." Arandi murmured.

Dean looked at Sam and gave him a nod and they both headed to the Impala.

Arandi watched Dean walk away and she felt a sudden sadness that she might never see him again and she found herself running after him calling his name.

Dean turned to look at her and laughed in delight when she threw herself into his arms and he held her off the ground as they kissed.

No one noticed the figure watching from the shadows across the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi felt a deep embedded sadness that she knew she wasn't going to be able to shake anytime soon. Dean had in a very short amount of time worked his way under her skin and she really, really liked him.

She sat in the car waiting for Jade to finish up in the motel office and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her window.

"Colt what are you doing?" She asked after rolling the window down.

"Hey can I catch a ride with you and Jade, Shawn left me behind?"

"Left his partner behind?" Arandi asked in surprise.

"Yeah well he was pissed off because of you dissing him for that guy at the bar and he figured out that it was one of those good vampires that you and Jade claimed didn't kill good people."

"Shawn knows that Dean's a vampire?" Arandi asked her heart picking up with sudden sense of dread that filled her.

"Yeah I told him that we shouldn't be killing vampires that actually help hunt and kill evil. He got more pissed told me that I was getting soft and threw me out on my ear. Said he didn't need a partner he didn't trust or partners that had vampire boyfriends."

"Partners?" Arandi scoffed. "He started following us around after that hunt in Kenedy acting like we had invited him along."

"Shawn really likes you."

"He's a fellow hunter and that's it." Arandi growled.

"I understand that but apparently Shawn read more into things than were ever really there because he's sure that this vampire knight of yours took your affections away from him."

"Whatever so it seems that you're better off without him anyway."

Colt huffed. "You know what I think you're right because he could be downright scary sometimes."

"We'll get you where you need to go." Arandi offered.

"Great let me grab my stuff." Colt said running to grab his duffels from in front of his room.

Arandi opened the trunk for him and he put one bag in a time to adjust them to fit, frowned with the last bag and he opened it.

"Fucking crap." Colt groused.

"What is it?" Arandi asked

"I think Shawn went after your knight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're pining." Sam said out of the blue.

"I am not." Dean groused.

"You're pouting." Sam added amused.

"I am not." Dean insisted glaring at Sam.

"You're pining and pouting." Sam grinned and then he sighed. "I know how much you liked Arandi Dean hell I really liked Jade too but you know as well as I do that a relationship with a human is not possible for us."

"Thanks for the news flash eyewitness news anything you want to add that I don't already know?"

"You're bitchy too."

"Sam don't push your luck."

"Dean we just killed an entire vampire nest and shit like that usually has you stoked."

"We need to feed Sam I'm just feeling a bit hungry that's all." Dean sighed running a hand over his hair.

"Yeah you're hungry alright but it's not for blood." Sam pushed.

Dean glared at him harder.

"Fine I'll see you back here in a couple of hours. " Sam was gone in a flash.

Dean and Sam hunted together but it was a rare thing for them to feed together. It was hard enough having to do something so savage let alone having an audience.

Dean started towards his Impala when he sensed the danger and he turned to fight but his body was filled with agonizing pain as little medal darts struck him everywhere.

Dean fell to his knees gasping and trying desperately to dislodge the darts but his hands were not responding to him.

Only one thing made him feel like he was dying, like he was burning alive from the inside out. Dead man's blood.

He looked up as someone stepped in front of him with a machete.

"What makes you think you can come along and just take her like you could do anything for her?" Shawn spat out.

"Don't blame me for how she feels about you." Dean rasped.

"I had a chance until you."

"Sure you did, whatever gets you through pal and you think by getting rid of me she's going to rush into your open arms?" Dean huffed fighting the need to close his eyes and fall over.

"She'll come around." Shawn said unconvincingly. "Too bad you won't be around to see it."

Dean did close his eyes then thinking about Arandi and how much he wanted to protect her from this man, he thought about her kiss and thought about his brother.

He heard the whoosh of the machete and everything else faded away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. GOOD KNIGHT

Warning for sex not too extreme but I know some people don't like to read such things.

KNIGHT'S GRACE

Arandi had left Jade and Colt at the motel taking off soon after Colt had said that Shawn had gone after Dean.

She tried to call them both but neither answered and she drove like a maniac to get to where Dean had had the Impala parked sure that he stayed close by somewhere.

She was somewhat relieved when she spotted Shawn's car but terrified to what she would find. Shawn had stolen Colt's injectors gun a creation he had come up with to inject vampires with dead man's blood throughout their body simultaneously, making them deathly ill and weak especially if they hadn't fed.

Arandi parked her car and ran toward where Dean had had his Impala parked and she barely had a chance to take in what she was seeing.

Shawn had for sure used the injectors; she could see Dean on his knees barely staying up and Shawn about to decapitate him.

She didn't even think twice knowing that calling out to Shawn would do any good she pulled her gun and fired at Shawn's arm sending the machete flying. He fell close to Dean.

Arandi ran towards them just as Dean fell over and she caught him as best as she could before he made the injectors bury further into him.

Shawn glared at her with hatred and fury seeing her helping Dean yanking the injectors free.

Arandi was so worried about Dean she let her guard down hearing the cocking gun that she knew would be meant for her she blindly reached for her gun again.

She didn't know how he managed it but Dean had himself in front of her her gun in his hand emptying it into Shawn as Shawn's shots impacted with them.

Silence echoed through the night and the three figures lay motionless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade had called Sam the minute she got a chance to warn them about Shawn but apparently Dean wasn't with Sam.

Sam told her where to go while he quickly made his way back to the place they were squatting.

He spotted Dean lying protectively against Arandi both of them still and Dean holding a gun which Sam deducted had been emptied into Shawn who lay close by eyes staring up at the sky.

Bullets couldn't kill Dean but in his weakened state they could have a horrible effect on him and Arandi of course was human.

He was gently turning Dean when Jade cried out and came running with Colt at her heels.

Jade fell beside her sister and Colt stared unbelievingly at Shawn, they had hunted together for a while and Colt just didn't understand how he could get so messed up over a woman's rejection.

Shawn had been his friend but what he had tried to do didn't bide well with him he turned to offer his help to Jade. He considered the Remington sisters friends and the most awesome hunters on earth and though they were beautiful he had never held romantic interests in them.

"She's going to be fine it was through and through in her arm.

Jade breathed in relief as Sam stood up lifting Arandi into his arms and passing her to Colt. He leaned over lifting Dean into a fireman's carry and then headed into the woods with Jade and Colt at his heels.

They reached a cottage Sam pushed the door open and headed to a bedroom gently laying Dean on the bed. Colt carried Arandi to the other side and settled her down.

Like a scene from a bad script the rain began to fall hard outside.

Sam sat next to his brother gently tapping his face to try to rouse him and finally Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Arandi?" He asked weakly.

"She's right next to you." Sam said. "Jade is fixing her up she's going to be fine.

"Shawn tried to kill me and then her but I shot him."

"He's dead Dean you got him."

Dean sighed and turned to look at Arandi then his eyes closed.

"He needs to feed or he could die still." Sam said standing up but it's going to take me a couple of hours to find what I need and I'm not sure he has a couple of hours."

"Blood bank?" Jade offered.

Sam shook his head. "We don't like taking blood that could save someone else's life."

Jade and Colt both looked surprised.

"Yeah vampire's with morals go figure." Sam smirked.

"You might have to make an exception this time." Jade said softly.

Sam looked at his brother and ran his hand through his long bangs. "You're right just this once to save him."

"I'm going to go take care of Shawn's body." Colt said.

"How are you going to burn him in this rain?"

"I'll manage trust me it's not the first time that I've had to burn something in the rain." Colt half smiled.

Arandi began to stir automatically looking for Dean and relieved to see him close by and before she could ask her sister told her of Shawn's fate.

"I'm heading out call me if anything happens, if he starts to seize up then he's close to….well you know." Sam sighed. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

He was gone in a blink.

Arandi sat up slowly her arm burning but it wasn't as if she hadn't been shot before. She touched Dean's face and his brows furrowed slightly before he leaned into the touch.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at her.

"You're making saving my life a habit." She whispered to him.

"You saved mine first this time." Dean replied and then his whole body tensed in pain.

"Sam went to get you some blood." Jade said.

Dean nodded gritting his teeth and hoping Sam wouldn't take too long, he needed to feed soon.

Colt burst into the room soaking wet. "It's gone, Shawn's body is gone."

"Was he still alive?" Jade asked worriedly.

"If he was it was barely I doubt that he could walk off on his own."

Dean cried out arching off the bed in pain.

"I'll take care of him you two go look around." Arandi said kneeling closer to Dean.

Colt and Jade left the room.

Arandi knew what she had to do and her sister would probably try to stop her so she quickly grabbed a knife and cut into the forearm of her already injured arm.

"Dean I'm going to help you ok?" She said softly.

Dean looked at her dazed until he felt the warm blood against his lips and he tried to push her away.

"Dean you need blood don't be a stubborn ass." She hissed. "I trust you."

Dean stopped struggling and hungrily took in the blood letting out a moan because her blood was just decadent. He pushed her away when he felt a bit stronger.

"Thank you." He murmured not meeting her eyes, feeling dread that she had seen his hunger.

"Dean look at me please."

He lifted his eyes to hers.

"I know you're a vampire Dean so it's no big deal ok?" She took his hand in hers.

"You're too amazing." He murmured.

"It's been said." She grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam returned with the blood expecting a dire lecture from his brother since he didn't look so bad off anymore but Dean took his fill of blood and was completely back to normal soon after.

Colt and Jade had had no luck finding any sign of Shawn and the rain hadn't helped at all.

"We need to find another place to stay for the night." Dean said worried that Shawn had vanished like he had.

"That house on the other side of town?" Sam offered.

"Yeah let's go."

They took their cars leaving Shawn's behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was secluded and rather nice with more rooms.

The hunters were all tired and Arandi was sore.

Everyone cleaned up and fed headed for a night of rest while Dean and Sam stood watch in different rooms and Dean started a fire in the fireplace thinking Arandi would enjoy that.

Dean stared out the living room window into the rainy night his thoughts drifting. He had never met someone that peaked his interest like Arandi had.

A noise behind him made him turn and there she was and every part of him just wanted to ravish her, he didn't think it possible to want ever again but he wanted man he wanted.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I can't sleep too much on my mind." She murmured stepping closer to him.

"It was quite an eventful night."

"That's not what I mean Dean." She gently took his wrist to turn him towards her.

His skin suddenly felt on fire but he kept his cool as he looked down into her brilliant blue eyes.

"What then?" He whispered.

"The way you looked when you tasted my blood, was it just my blood or was it me?" She blushed.

Dean moved his hand to her face caressing it feeling a rush when she sighed and leaned into his touch. "It was you." He breathed.

"I didn't realize that vampires could feel like that about humans."

"I didn't know that either." Dean confessed. "It sure hasn't happened with anyone else."

Arandi smiled putting her hand over his and kissing his palm.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation that shot through him from such a simple touch. "Arandi please I don't want to hurt you."

"How can you hurt me?"

He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm a vampire we're not supposed to mate with humans." He groaned out from his suddenly painfully dry throat.

"Is there a law of vampires that states that?" Arandi said still gripping Dean's hand.

"No." He managed and every nerve ending was coming alive when he leaned in to kiss her. "Arandi I can't….."

"Dean I'm a hunter I know what you are and for the longest time I believed it wasn't possible for vampires to be anything but monsters vampires killed my family but you….you made me see things so differently and I know I shouldn't feel like this but I do and I don't want to fight it…..I want you."

It sent tendrils of desire moving through him and he felt heated from toe to crown, a delicious heat he didn't think possible for a vampire.

"I want you too." He moaned giving in to overwhelming hunger that for once didn't have a damn thing to do with blood. "You make me crazy."

"Let's see how far insanity takes us." She said pulling him towards the fireplace and pulling throws off the sofa.

She lowered herself onto the floor pulling Dean over her and they kissed hungrily until Arandi needed oxygen.

They stared in each other's eyes the light of the fire flickering in their eyes and over their skin. Arandi pulled Dean down to her kissing his neck and she pulled back fast feeling his pulse point thrumming furiously. "You have a pulse?"

Dean laughed low into her lips. "I told you already that I'm not like other vampires I'm alive Arandi that's why my eyes are still green and I can eat normal food if I want but I still have to feed or die. My heart beats but I can stop it if I need too."

"How did this happen to you?"

"My brother and I were hunters like you raised from children to hunt evil by our father after our mother was killed by a demon. Our dad was obsessed with killing all evil. One day we walked into a vampire nest thinking we had it covered but it didn't quite work out that way, Sam and I were turned and our dad knew how to change us back only he got something wrong and we ended up like this a vampire human hybrid. Our dad was devastated but seeing that we could control our hunger and that we were not evil and that we were still Dean and Sam just needing to consume blood to stay alive he trained us better than ever and here we are."

"What happened to your dad?"

Dean sighed heavily. "He died taking out the demon that killed our mom."

"So just how old are you?" Arandi asked.

"Old enough to know better still too young to care." Dean laughed.

"Stop quoting country songs and tell me." Arandi grinned. "I like older men but even I have my limits."

"I've only been a vampire about thirty years so I'm still considered a newborn."

"Well I'm not a pedophile either."

Dean laughed. "You're safe trust me."

"I do trust you way more than I trust people that I have known for years." She sighed. "So I don't understand if you're still half human how is it that you say that you haven't felt anything well you know?"

"I haven't Arandi I've been around thousands of people but I have felt nothing like this. I really thought it was part of being a vampire that my human desires were gone but I guess I just hadn't met the right woman."

"Can you turn people?"

"Yeah but I don't." He said rather harshly.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry Arandi it's just this life even with Sam gets lonely, the hunger is unbearable sometimes and the only thing that keeps us going is ridding the world of evil."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do this."

"Can I take your loneliness for tonight?"

"Mmm.' He answered pressing his lips to hers. "Arandi I've never done this as a vampire."

"Well I've never done it with a vampire so we'll learn together."

"What if I can't control my strength or …..Arandi….I'm afraid."

Arandi spread her legs pulling him closer to her. "We'll take it slow and you feel wrong in any way we'll stop."

"If I hurt you will tell me?"

Arandi nodded arching slightly to encourage him to thrust against her.

"What about protection, I haven't had much need to carry any."

"This is going to make me look so slutty." Arandi blushed deeply pulling a condom from her pajama pants. "I stole it from Colt."

"I didn't think I could get anymore turned on." Dean breathed into her neck taking the package and setting it aside. "I guess I better get it right the first time."

Arandi blushed even deeper as she pulled out two more.

Dean laughed so hard his eyes watered.

"Yeah laugh it up you're not the only one turned on high."

"You're so beautiful it's painful." He nibbled into her neck worried that he wouldn't be able to control his fangs but he couldn't' hurt her all he wanted to do was protect her and make her happy.

Arandi tugged on his t-shirt and Dean pulled it off and his blood sizzled at the way she bit her lower lip scanning his strong muscular body.

"My God you're gorgeous." She murmured

"You're one to talk." He whispered.

He slid his hands under her shirt relishing in the warmth of her soft velvety skin. He felt her slight shiver and he moved to follow his touches with his lips and he was lost in her scent and textures of her body.

He pulled her shirt off in one quick motion that had her giggling at his urgency but then she gasped as his complete attention fell on her perky breasts because she had been braless for bed.

Dean was enthralled with her body it had been so long that he had this hell even as a human he had hardly had time for such things.

Arandi realized this so she enjoyed his extreme attention moaning softly every time he found one of her sweet spots.

Her moans fueled him; he was bulging painfully against his jeans and moaned too having forgotten how that need and desire felt. He stopped all motion when he felt her hand slide slowly over his erection and he took it all in sighing and wanting her even more.

He thrust against her sensually as his hands traveled all over and he dragged his thumbs under her waistband and tugged her pajama pants down slowly leaving her in nothing but the tiniest laciest panties that made his cock ooze.

He kissed all down her body and then moved back up to kiss her and move against her.

"Dean you're killing me." She panted.

Dean smiled and unbuttoned his jeans pushing them off hurriedly along with his boxers.

Arandi sat up to look him over and she reached for the condom tearing the package open she locked her eyes on his as she slipped it on for him.

Dean felt chills rush through him as she did that to him; it was such a hot sight.

She began to slide her panties off but Dean pushed her hands away and sensually pulled them off with his teeth.

"I always wanted to do that." He explained.

She nodded afraid to speak because her voice would betray her at how utterly hot Dean had looked doing that.

The glow of the fire made him look otherworldly and Arandi guessed that he was in a way.

He moved back up her body kissing all along the way until she thought that she was going to lose her mind. He kissed her lips and then locked eyes with hers as he finally pushed into her.

He was by far not a small man and for Arandi it had been awhile, she breathed through the initial discomfort but then the ultimate pleasure took over and she was writhing under him

To Dean it was so erotic the way she looked the tight wet heat that surrounded him made him dizzy.

"You are absolutely perfect." He moaned.

Arandi fought to keep her eyes open wanting to see his face while he moved in and out of her, she wanted to remember every detail because she knew Dean couldn't stay with her or at least he wouldn't since they were entirely from different worlds.

As the feelings in their bodies intensified and the urgent sounds grew louder she began to wonder if it really would be possible to walk away from him just like that.

Dean felt frenzied he could feel that she was close and he wanted to make her remember forever, he dipped his head to kiss her neck and instantly regretted it, he could smell her deliciously aroused blood pumping frantically through her veins and the bubble of heat burned like lava in his belly.

He began to panic as he felt his fangs begin to extend and tried to pull away but Arandi pulled him close when he stilled trying to keep his fangs hidden from her.

She saw the desperation in his eyes but she wasn't afraid instead she was curious. "Do it I trust you." She moaned showing him no fear.

Dean began to shake his head but the allure was overpowering and he surrendered to the temptation.

His fangs sank into her neck and she cried out bucking against him, he tried to pull back thinking he was hurting her but he was surprised when she pulled him closer and the taste of her blood going down his throat was intoxicating.

She screamed his name and arched against him because she felt no pain only the most insane euphoria filling her veins as he drank her blood. She fell over the edge of bliss she didn't know existed, she held him in place afraid that if he stopped the pleasure would end before the ride was over.

She never understood the term multiple orgasm until now, multiple and heightened a thousand fold and her body trembled with the overwhelming waves that literally rocked her body.

Dean followed with his release moments after with the taste of her blood the feel of her coming undone and the sounds that were etched in his brain forever.

Her nails dug into his back when he pushed into her hard to milk every ounce of pleasure that he could from this moment. He released her neck to look into her eyes while he came so hard.

He gripped her hips hard and he realized that he could easily hurt her he clawed at the floor instead his bliss filled body shaking he gasped when his fingers broke through the floor boards but he couldn't stop now.

This feeling was like nothing he had ever felt he didn't want it to end and before he could process a thing he sank his fangs into her breast and somehow unbelievably they both went over a waterfall crashing with the utmost bliss they could dream of.

Arandi whimpered at the onslaught that consumed her and she held on for dear life.

Dean pulled back to watch her beautiful face set in pure ecstasy, he wanted to see this always and his heart ached when he remembered it wasn't possible.

After shocks still thrumming through them Dean collapsed beside her doing his best to clean them up.

Arandi only watched him with tired sated eyes and contended smile.

"This must be why vampires never mate with humans, once this got out you'd be hunted for a whole other reason."

Dean laughed. "I take it that was good for you?"

"Do I hear the stomping of an ego?" She asked her voice cracked from over use.

"If the orgasm fits." He grinned.

They talked as they lay by the fire Dean holding her close her head on his chest. She quieted and Dean thought she had fallen asleep.

Her body wanted to sleep but she wanted to get what she could while the getting was good. It didn't take much prodding after a couple of well-placed kisses

Dean couldn't stop any of it his body wanting her instantly and they rode the roller coaster until they had nothing left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes when the rays of the sun began to move across his skin. The sun couldn't kill him as movies about vampires often depicted. He would just get a sun burn a little more painful than the human kind if he was in the sun too long.

He looked down seeing Arandi laying on her stomach the sheet barely covering her luscious ass and Dean felt his body awakening yet again but the others would be waking soon and they were out of condoms.

He frowned seeing the bruises on her hips and shoulders. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

He leaned to kiss her shoulder and she stirred.

"You need to get dressed before everyone sees the best of you." He said into her skin.

She turned to look at him smiling warmly and he kissed her languidly wanting every taste of her that he could get.

Wrapped in throws he helped her up and led her to bathroom to shower he went to leave but she pulled him back.

He wanted to stop now oh who the hell was he kidding especially when she produced one more condom with a quirky grin.

"Emergency back up."

It was a good thing they were in the shower as Dean lifted her up against the tile and the world shook with their passion once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi dressed alone in the bathroom she was sure Dean had bolted before she discovered more condoms. She smiled holy crap she hadn't felt this good and this sore in years.

When she stood up off the bathroom seat the room spun wildly. She was glad it hadn't happened in front of Dean because he would have flipped thinking for sure he had taken too much blood. It didn't help that she was anemic.

She pulled herself together, all she needed to do was eat and she'd be fine. She headed downstairs and smiled when she found Dean waiting at the kitchen table with breakfast for her.

"Figured that you needed your strength." He grinned and kissed her.

She winced when she sat down and he frowned. "I'm sore Dean because it's been awhile."

"You shouldn't be in pain." He huffed.

"I wouldn't call it pain." She smiled wide.

Dean couldn't help smiling back.

Everyone else stumbled into the kitchen.

Jade took one look at Arandi and grinned. "Curling iron incident sis?"

Arandi instantly raised her hand to her neck, where Dean had bitten her looked more like an overdone hickey instead of bites.

Sam frowned at Dean and Colt leaned in for a closer look.

"Personal space dude." Arandi yelped.

"You sure didn't cry personal space when you got that now did you?" Colt laughed.

Dean choked on air and Arandi blushed.

Sam didn't look happy at all and Dean looked at him and sighed heavily. "Can you stop the bitch face Sammy?"

"Dean we need to talk?"

"Talk about what Sam what's done is done I can't take it back and I don't want to, it's all I'm going to have once we go our separate ways."

Arandi eyes shot up at Dean, she held no delusions that he would stay but hearing it hurt more than she expected.

She really didn't want to hear more so she got up from the table to walk out of the kitchen.

Dean growled at Sam for having brought it up and he pulled Arandi back. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I get that but I'm not." She murmured and pulled free. The dizziness bombarded her at that moment and she fell she know it was Dean that caught her before everything faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't expect for Dean to still be around when she opened her eyes but there he was sitting beside her on the bed where he had apparently carried her.

She sat up slowly dreading the lecture she was about to get but it didn't come it was worse.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye but it has to be goodbye Arandi." He said without meeting her eyes.

"Does it?" She snapped.

"Arandi the two of us it's not right it was a mistake." He started.

She'd heard enough as she rolled off the bed angrily. "Fuck you Dean, last night was the best night of my life and you know it was right you know the way we felt can't be compared to another fucking thing we've done in our lives and if you're too much of coward to admit it then fuck you!"

She stormed out of the room.

"Arandi we don't…" He was behind her.

She spun on him. "Don't what Dean we don't belong together I get that I do what did you think I had our china pattern picked out already?"

He stared at her in surprise.

"I wanted this night with you and I got it and it was beautiful and magical and something we will never find again I know that as sure as I breathe but for you to stand there and try to turn into something ugly I won't listen I won't, and I'm not going to kiss your ass or beg so leave me the fuck alone."

Once again she stormed on and Dean didn't follow her this time.

Jade, Sam, and Colt stood watching in silence.

Silence that was soon cut off by the roar of a motorcycle and everyone ran outside it time to see Arandi speeding away on the motorcycle she'd stolen from the garage.

Dean stared after her his heart really showing itself because for most of his life he had forgotten it was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She would call her sister later and tell her where to meet her right now she just couldn't look at Dean.

If she had to say goodbye this was the way to do it and that was that.

Why had he come into her life?

Her mind distracted she saw the figure in the road a moment too late and skidded sideways sliding across the road and into the ditch.

The figure loomed over her unconscious body and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade paced back and forth staring at Dean as if she did it long enough Arandi would appear.

Dean was completely torn and wishing he had used better words she had understood it all that he wasn't staying yet he had blown it.

Jade jumped when her phone sounded and she answered in a rush. "Arandi where in the hell are you?"

Everyone stared at her when she paled as she listened. She quietly passed the phone to Dean.

Dean took the phone confused and his whole body tensed when the familiar voice filled his ear.

"Looks like I still got her Dean." Shawn laughed. "And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. GREEN EYED KNIGHT

Touch of angry sex and my werewolves transform to complete wolf stage.

Yeah werewolves go figure.

GREEN EYED KNIGHT

Arandi tried to crawl away while Shawn bragged of his conquest on her phone she had only one way to save herself because she knew that Shawn had been turned. Somehow he must have been alive long enough to get Dean's blood off the injectors she had pulled out of Dean and turned himself.

She heard Shawn laugh; she had heard him ask for Dean after he had told her sister that he hoped she had told her big sister goodbye.

Shawn was going to kill her so that Dean would find her dead and blame himself. He sure as hell wasn't going to wait around because he knew he was going to be out numbered, fucking coward.

She was suddenly being pulled back by her leg and she cried out in pain from the road rash strewn on her body being awakened she was damn lucky she hadn't cracked her head open for not wearing a helmet.

"I bet you wish you had chosen me now." Shawn snickered.

"I'd rather swallow acid." She growled.

Shawn scowled. "I'm going to take all of your blood so he can find you all dried up."

Arandi looked at him and he saw the markings on her neck. 'You let him feed on you?" He screamed.

"Yeah I did while we were having sex." Arandi fueled.

Shawn back handed her and she blinked hard trying to stay conscious. Her stomach flipped in disgust as Shawn ran his hands over her.

"Just kill me you piece of shit." Arandi hissed.

Shawn glared at her and yanked her head back and sank his fangs into her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had listened hard for background noises when Shawn had been on the line and he had finally heard something that told him where to find them.

The distinct sound of a windmill and there was only one in town.

He sped down the road until he spotted the over turned motorcycle, he parked and jumped from the car running towards the wreck praying under his breath that Arandi would somehow still be alright.

He stopped and stared to where Arandi lay unmoving in the ditch her neck covered in fresh blood.

So Shawn was a vampire now and Dean didn't need a diagram to tell him that Shawn had used Dean's blood to turn himself. It made Dean's stomach turn and he felt fury fill him.

If Arandi was dead it was his fault for pushing her away for meeting her and kissing her in the first place.

He didn't remember moving but now he was kneeling besides her lifting her up. She was still warm and he could hear her heart.

Shawn had tried to feed on her and stopped but why?

Jade, Sam, and Colt arrived soon after and Dean stood up to carry Arandi to the car.

"Dean…." Sam began.

"You're insane if you think I'm leaving her now." Dean growled.

"Not now since we both know Shawn's only going to try again but you also know he's going to turn others so that he won't be alone."

"We'll worry about that later right now I need to take care of Arandi."

Sam watched his brother carry Arandi to his car; he knew that there would be no arguing with him he had settled his mind on protecting Arandi and there was no going back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade explained to Dean how Arandi had escaped being sucked dry of her blood while she cleaned her sister up in the hotel where Dean and Sam had rented them a two bedroom suite.

"Arandi likes jewelry that can be used as weapons so when she found these bracelets that were hollow and could be filled with any liquid she came up with the idea to fill one with dead man's blood."

Dean smiled at the brilliance of the idea.

"The bracelet has an injector which sends the dead's man blood straight into the vein."

"So when Shawn tried to feed on her he got a nasty surprise." Dean shook his head thinking how awful that taste had to be.

"Yeah unfortunately it's not all that great for humans either not injected into good blood her blood will fight to get rid of the dead blood and she's not going to feel too good for a couple of days." Jade pulled the covers up higher on her sister.

"We're not going anywhere." Dean said softly.

Jade got up to leave the room. "Dean my sister has been through way too much please don't hurt her anymore."

"It angers me to think what Shawn would have done to you all if we had left the way we planned."

Jade smiled. "This may come as a shock to you but we can take care of ourselves Dean we've been doing it for years."

"I don't doubt your abilities one bit but…."

"But you're in love with my sister and you have to protect her." Jade smiled.

Dean stared at her lost at what he should respond.

"You don't know you're in love do you?"

"Just because we…..well….." Dean stammered.

"The need to keep her safe, her smile making you want to kiss her, that urgent need to touch her and the desperation to be so close to her, news flash vampire knight, that's love.'

"Vampire knight?"

"A vampire that fights evil and rescues the fare maiden on his mighty black steed well in this case in his mighty black steed." Jade grinned enjoying flustering Dean. "She's going to kill me for telling you this but Arandi hasn't been intimate with anyone in a long long time and trust me many have tried so I guess she doesn't know she's in love either."

Jade walked on then stopped. "She's not going to be happy to see you here and she's going to be one royal bitch so be prepared." She walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced the room listening for any sounds that didn't belong.

Arandi had spiked a high fever and Jade had taken care of her until she could barely keep her eyes open so Dean sent her to rest.

Arandi began to thrash on the bed cursing and crying out as if she was fighting something.

Dean moved to her side gently trying to calm her down, her eyes opened slightly and she curled up close to him with a sigh and fell asleep.

Dean smiled to himself and quietly moved down on the bed to give her the comfort she was seeking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean startled awake when he was unceremoniously shoved onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" He growled.

"I don't need your fucking pity." Arandi yelled.

"Pity?" Dean said getting on his knees to stare into her eyes.

"You were leaving so why stay because I'm down just go don't make this harder than it has to be." Arandi scooted off the bed in desperate need of a bathroom.

Dean stood up knowing that lying down for nearly five days was going to wreak havoc on her balance and sure enough she swayed precariously and as soon as Dean touched her his head snapped back from her punch.

He backed away from her touching his sore lip feeling something inside him snap and suddenly he had her pinned to the wall.

"I don't pity you I was trying so hard to spare you from shit like this the hurt feelings and bitterness that comes from not being able to be in a relationship." Dean yelled back.

Arandi stared at him eyes wide breathing hard. "Not being able to or not wanting to?"

"From the moment I set eyes on you I was lost but I'm still mostly vampire Arandi how is that fare to you?"

"Isn't that my choice?" Arandi rallied shoving hard against him. "Let me go!"

Dean stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Arandi looked at him then headed into the bathroom. She was furious with herself for the way she was acting, one night with Dean and she was acting like a possessive nutcase.

She went ahead and showered while she was in there trying to calm herself. She had fallen for Dean and fallen hard but she couldn't force him to feel the same and she had to face that.

She realized that she had to step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and that wasn't going to look like a desperate move at all was it?

She stepped back into the room and Dean was now lying back where he had been sitting and he looked as if he was asleep but Arandi saw the slight grimace that crossed his face.

"Dean where is everyone?"

He didn't open his eyes as he responded. "They are trying to find Shawn, we're pretty sure he's going to go on a turning binge so they are trying to stop him."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Two days but they are ok I talked to them right before you kicked me off the bed." He murmured rather weakly.

Arandi winced at that she had acted rather childish. She noticed as Dean's hands moved to his stomach and he moved as if he was in pain.

"Dean have you fed?" She asked worriedly.

"I couldn't leave you alone." He said softly and his head fell to the side.

"Dean." Arandi called out kneeling beside him on the bed.

He didn't respond at all and Arandi had no clue how to check on how a vampire was ok or not.

She was still just wrapped in a towel and she knew at least that he still had to feed. She had what he needed.

What the hell was happening to her?

She straddled Dean and with her nails drew blood from her neck. She leaned in close to his mouth and Dean stirred at the scent with his eyes still closed he flipped her over and his fangs sank into her neck.

She gritted her teeth to not cry out from the initial bite but the sensation that followed was like a wonderful haze.

Dean opened his eyes and pulled back gasping. "Damn it Arandi you can't be doing that I could kill you."

"Oh but it's ok to starve yourself to death to keep an eye on me?" She countered.

Dean shook his head in frustration and then finally noticed that he was on top of a naked Arandi since her rowel had come undone.

"You are infuriating." He breathed into her lips and kissed down her neck.

"Dean…"

"Just shut up please just shut the fuck up." He demanded, pissed at himself for not fighting the temptation harder.

He yanked his shirt off and pinned her hands over her head. With one hand he undid his zipper and pulled himself free. With a knee he shoved her legs apart and pushed into her hard making her cry out.

His eyes dark with intense desire he bit into her neck again and the heat rushed through him like a volcanic eruption the taste of her blood the trigger.

She writhed and whimpered under him and he took it all in bringing her to one climax after another until she could barely move.

His animalistic growl filled her ear when he finally hit his climax filling her with his release and he grunted and groaned riding out the euphoric pleasure.

He stood up not looking at her. "This is the choice you still want to make?" He hissed.

Arandi stood up taking his hand gently. "Nice try Dean but trying to play bad vamp doesn't work for you."

Dean sighed heavily wishing she wasn't so fucking beautiful and smart and hotter than hell.

Beat at his own game he turned to face her. "Why would you want me?"

How can you ask that, you're amazing?" She smiled. "Besides if you want to push me away six orgasms in a row doesn't make me lose interest."

"It was eight but who's counting?" Dean smiled back and then kissed her.

"I got lost too Dean can we at least try this because no one else has ever made me feel this way and dear God I sound so fucking desperate." Arandi dropped her head to his shoulder.

"What do you want Arandi?" He murmured.

"I want you…..I want you to stay." She breathed.

"Then I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a brief heated argument and a blow job that made Dean come so hard his brain ceased all function for nearly an hour, Arandi finally convinced him to go out and feed taking her with him.

Dean found a target in a bar and he was really hungry but it looked as if he was going to have to wait until the bar closed because the guy seemed to be having fun.

Arandi though took it into her hands flirting with the guy and leading him outside for Dean to feed.

Dean didn't want her to watch but then he realized that this was his life forever and if she really wanted to be in it this was a big part of it.

He watched her reaction as he drained the child molester of every drop and she barely flinched.

He wiped his mouth as he stood up and pulled her close to look in her eyes. "You sure you still want this?"

"Maybe I'm insane but yes I still want this. Are you ok now?"

"I'm stronger but I'm still hungry." He admitted.

"Italian, Chinese or Mexican cuisine?" She snickered.

Dean laughed. "How easily you adjust."

Arandi shrugged. "So where to now because I'm hungry too."

"There's an all-night diner a couple of blocks away." Dean took her hand pulling her in the direction.

Arandi stopped him. "That's not the kind of hungry I meant."

Dean's entire body filled with instant heat. "Well then you better eat something to keep your strength up." He grinned slyly.

Dean was able to find another man to feed on and then they hit the diner and he ordered food to be able to eat with Arandi.

"I don't eat food very often but I do still crave it sometimes. When I was human I loved cheeseburgers with bacon and extra onions."

Arandi grinned eating her steak and baked potato with salad. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she walked into the diner.

Dean watched her enjoying this time with her and dreading Sam's lectures sure to come. He was fighting for this he had to; walking away from Arandi just wasn't an option anymore.

The door of the diner signaled another arrival and three men and one woman entered.

Dean automatically bristled.

"Are they vampires?" Arandi asked.

"No they are werewolves." Dean hissed. "Let's go."

He threw money on the table and pulled Arandi with him towards the door. They made a couple of blocks before Dean stopped. "They're coming please Arandi let me take care of them."

Arandi began to argue but seeing the intensity in his eyes she nodded. He kicked in the door of a nearby building.

He pulled his gun. "There are ten silver bullets just in case."

"What are you going to use?"

"I like killing them the old fashioned way." He kissed her fast and hard and was gone.

Arandi watched out the window as three now transformed wolves appeared and she wondered worriedly where the forth one was.

Dean couldn't do this alone could he?

"I'm still not interested in being dog chow guys." Dean called out.

The wolves growled and flanked him.

Dean spun slowly calculating his best moves to stay alive and protect Arandi.

He froze in horror when he heard a crash from the building followed by a menacing growl and Arandi's blood curdling scream.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. ONE MORE KNIGHT

ONE MORE KNIGHT

Dean spun faster than he intended but Arandi he had to get to her as every possible scenario flashed in his mind.

Jade was right he must be in love because his heart was beating frantically needing to make sure that she was ok and as if a sign he heard his gun going off three times.

Dean looked around him stunned that he had killed all three wolves in a complete state of blind fury and panic.

He ran to find Arandi and she sat against a wall holding the gun ready for more.

Dean noticed blood dripping from her shirt and he grabbed her lifting the shirt in panic. "Did it bite you?"

"No it only scratched me." She murmured and Dean pulled her close.

"Let's get out of here; I need to get that cleaned up quickly." Dean said as he lifted her to her feet and headed back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the love of God Dean the damn thing is cleaned out already." Arandi groaned hurting from head to toe at Dean's thorough cleaning of the scratches.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you Arandi but these type of scratches can get very infected if not cleaned properly."

Arandi sighed and gritted her teeth for one more cleaning.

The door to the hotel rattled as someone inserted a key card and then Sam, Jade, and Colt strolled into the room.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked her sister.

"Werewolf." Arandi said through her teeth. "And no it didn't bite me."

"Where did this happen?" Colt asked.

"Downtown I went with Dean so that he could feed because he was actually starving himself so he wouldn't have to leave me alone and he passed out." Arandi snitched.

Dean looked at her with amusement then waited to get drilled by Sam but Sam only smirked and shook his head.

Dean figured he'd leave well enough alone as he finished up on Arandi's injury.

"So what the news?" Arandi asked.

"We almost had him but he caught onto us and we lost him, he covers his tracks well and he has turned more than I care to admit." Sam growled.

"Now that you're up and about we'll try again." Jade added.

"Alright I have a date with a pillow so if you guys don't mind keeping it down." Colt mumbled sleepily.

"Dean can we have a minute?" Sam asked.

'Here it finally comes.' Dean thought and followed his brother to the balcony.

"Dean I know you're expecting a lecture but I know what you're going through now and we have to take care of them."

"What is it that you know Sam?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Jade and I…..we well you know."

"Well, well now you know that awesome extra incentive." Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah." Sam smiled.

"Good because I thought your bitch face was going to be permanent."

"Shut up dude."

"Going to bed little brother see you in the morning." Dean began to walk back inside.

"Since when do you sleep?" Sam asked curiously.

"Who said anything about sleeping." Dean winked at Sam. "There are incentives to be had."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like a dream now. Dean and Sam had been alone too long and now having Arandi and Jade who accepted them as they were was unbelievable but they finally felt complete.

Colt it seemed didn't mind being the fifth wheel at all and the five of them began hunting together.

Dean knew for certain that he was in love with Arandi and the way she looked at him and the way it made him feel he was more than certain that she felt the same.

Still he felt uneasy because he and Sam were forever young and Arandi and Jade would grow older and die. Neither of them could stand the thought of having to face life without them ever but the only solution being to turn them. Dean could do it, he wanted Arandi by his side forever but what if something happened to him and she was on her own.

There were so many things that could happen and the longer Dean had Arandi at his side the more he knew he wanted nothing more than to have her with him forever.

The decision was the sisters though and Dean and Sam decided to wait a few more months to see how things went and then if everything was still going smoothly then they would ask them what they wanted.

The days and weeks slid by and every day brought another reason Dean fell harder for Arandi, her beauty, her intelligence, her bravery, her sense of humor, and countless other things that to Dean were pretty near damn perfect.

Protecting her and keeping her happy became the top priority of his life and of course they argued when Dean took the protectiveness overboard.

Arandi knew that he cared about her the way he took care of her which in all rights took some getting used to because she had been taking care of herself and her sister for a long time.

Hunting had never been so much fun with the vampire knights and it didn't hurt to have someone to cuddle up with on long cold nights, yeah the sex didn't hurt either because honestly that would never get old.

But she would and she wasn't sure what to do or how to bring it up right now that things just seemed to be falling into place.

They belonged together of that there was no doubt.

It was going to be one of those things that just got put on the back burner until the pot was scorched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam prided themselves on always being prepared so when the ambush happened in North Carolina they were surprised.

They could usually sense werewolf's way before they found them but this time the wolves were on them in a blink of an eye.

They fought hard taking down as many as they cold and then Colt screamed in agony as a werewolf sank its fangs into his shoulder.

Arandi ran yelling to get to him and Dean was right besides her protecting her. They all froze when Shawn stepped out flanked by two werewolves.

"I finally found friends worth keeping." He spit out and squatted nest to Colt "Such a shame that you friends are going to have to kill you now."

"Fuck you Shawn." Colt panted in pain.

Shawn stood back up to face Arandi. "Did you really think that I would let you get away with trying to kill me for that monster?"

"Even before you were turned you were more monster than Dean." Arandi hissed.

Dean stepped in front her and watching around him to see if anyone was getting close.

Shawn smiled sinisterly. "How sweet the knight and his maiden."

A werewolf attacked from the side and Dean swung around to take it down and in that split second Shawn spun shoving a machete with all his strength to the hilt through Dean passing straight through him and right into Arandi.

Shawn pulled the machete back laughing. "Not the knight she expected you to be."

Dean felt pain but this wouldn't kill him but Arandi, he turned just in time to catch her as she feel against him holding her stomach where the machete had pierced her through.

Blood slipped from her lips as she struggled to breathe and Dean was dying with her.

"Arandi!" He screamed holding her in his arms falling to his knees.

She caressed his face lovingly, her hand fell away and her eyes stayed fixed seeing nothing.

Dean's anguished screams tore through the air as his world ended.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. A DIFFERENT KIND OF KNIGHT

A DIFFERENT KIND OF KNIGHT

If Dean had held any doubts about loving Arandi they didn't exist now that she lay dead in his arms.

He loved her and without her his life didn't matter one bit and Shawn had to die.

Dean set Arandi down on the ground gently caressing her face as he closed her eyes.

His tears were choked back by the fury that streamed through him and he flipped into the air landing on his feet directly in front of Shawn who had to stumble back.

"How sad that you lost the love of your life." Shawn laughed.

Dean lips twisted into a maddening smile, his eyes blazing. He could hear Jade screaming her sister's name and Sam calling for him.

He closed it all out jumping up in the air in a perfect arch his hands strong around Shawn's throat and he twisted his body hard. The sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones filled his senses. He landed in perfect balance turning to see Shawn's headless body crumble to the ground and holding Shawn's head in his hands.

With his anger and extreme strength he crushed the head to pieces. The rest of the threat gone.

His mission done his life now meant nothing until he heard Sam's voice. His brother still needed him.

Sam held Jade comforting her and Colt was barely standing off to the side.

Dean knelt once more beside Arandi lifting her up; he didn't know what to do, so he held her.

The sudden silence was eerie until everyone startled and Jade screamed when Arandi's eyes snapped open and she sat up gasping.

Dean stared wide eyed thinking maybe he had already lost his mind. But she was moving and he couldn't thank whoever should be thanked enough. He had to get her help and his mind was racing.

He watched as Arandi lifted her shirt to look at the wound and he stared at it because it has already started to heal.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

Dean is tried to process things and then realization rang his bell, Shawn had stabbed him first and the machete had gone through to Arandi which meant his blood had been transferred to Arandi.

"You're turning." Dean whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam had found a house to squat in outside of town. They cleaned up and changed out of torn bloody clothes.

They had to deal with Arandi becoming a vampire and Colt becoming a werewolf.

"Just kill me before I hurt someone." Colt begged.

"We will if we have to Colt but try first to see if you can control yourself." Sam offered.

"What you think I can become some werewolf knight?" Colt scoffed.

"There is no way to turn you back and we don't want to kill you." Jade said.

"I'll try." Colt murmured his body shaking with the changes pulsing through him.

Dean sat with Arandi holding her hand remembering the weird and painful sensation of being turned.

"Well Shawn's plan didn't exactly fall into place did it?" Arandi said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Dean whispered.

"Dean I don't feel good." She moaned.

"It's all normal but you will have to feed soon."

"I don't think I can."

"It's not easy at first but you'll adjust." Dean soothed.

"Will you kill me if I can't be a good vampire?" Arandi asked softly.

Dean stared at her. "You can't ask that of me but you'll be fine I'll be there to make sure."

Arandi nodded breathing hard.

Colt's screams tore Dean's attention away, he was transforming.

They all watched the transformation and Colt howled and burst out the door into the night.

Dean was torn between staying with Arandi and making sure Colt wouldn't kill innocent people but the decision was made for him as Arandi bolted out the door after Colt.

They found him in a park and he looked menacing as he turned to face them.

Dean and Sam fearing they would have to kill him but then they began to laugh when Colt in his huge wolf form sat and lolled his tongue out of his mouth. He had done it he was in control.

"Can you shift back on your own?" Sam asked.

Colt tilted his head and then closed his eyes and slowly he transformed back to himself.

"That was actually awesome." Colt grinned.

"Um would you mind covering your little Colt?" Sam laughed.

Colt blushed realized that he was completely naked.

Sam threw him his duffle grabbing it on the way out the door since he remembered transforming meant lack of clothes afterwards.

Colt covered himself with his duffle. "Is it ok if I explore this a little more?"

Dean and Sam nodded since this was now Colt's life.

"I can control it so no worries guys now I can get rid of evil just like always but more inside the loop." He transformed into a wolf again and took off running.

"Well now who's the fifth wheel?" Jade huffed.

Arandi's eyes were dark and the hunger was growing stronger and stronger. She latched onto Dean.

"Come on I'll help you." He murmured to her.

Arandi nodded.

"We'll be out." Dean told Sam.

Dean wanted to make this more interesting and less stressful for Arandi so he smiled. "I'll race you."

Arandi stared at him but she got that he wanted her to understand that her body was forever different.

They took off running and soon Arandi was laughing at her new speed and endurance. It felt phenomenal.

It became follow the leader as Dean showed her what she was now capable of with twists turns and jumps.

Arandi had always been graceful and now she was like liquid silk with smooth motion.

She stopped moving the moment her senses smelled human blood and it burned her throat.

"My sister is still human, why didn't I feel like this with her?" Arandi asked.

"She's you sister and you would never harm her." Dean explained "You're going to be fine." He murmured pulling her into a kiss.

Arandi calmed instantly at the feeling of his touch and with her new strength she pushed him into a wall and kissed him senseless.

Dean's body was on fire, being manhandled like this by Arandi fucking fuel to the flames but she still had to feed.

"Let's get you taken care of and then we can take care of each other." He kissed into her ear.

She smiled wanting him as much as he wanted her but it was so different this feeling of desire burned hard, deep, and desperate.

Arandi wasn't sure she could pull off the feeding on humans but when Dean found them a couple of prime victims she realized that it was almost exactly like killing monsters as a hunter only she had to drink their blood.

She thought the taste was going to be more than she could handle but it tasted and smelled nothing like blood did when she was human.

She didn't know whether to be repulsed or pleased with the ease of which she took this part of her new life on but with Dean by her side everything was alright. She truly had found her knight and would be with him forever if forever was really possible.

Dean was happy that he had Arandi by his side now as a vampire herself. He wished it hadn't happened so savagely but it was done. He wondered how Shawn would feel to find out that he had united them forever instead of separating them.

They headed back to the house barely able to contain their desire till they got there.

As soon as they were in their room clothes were flying as they kissed full of passion and desperate desire.

There was nothing gentle about their passion as the ravished each other feeling nothing but want.

Animalistic sounds filled the room, their love making before had been intense but this now was magnified tenfold.

Neither could believe that it could be so overwhelming and they just wanted more and didn't stop.

Their fangs coming into play only made their bliss spiral higher and higher until they were falling into blissed out sensory overload.

This was passion like no other and a love that no one would be able to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a couple of days later that Jade decided to be turned to not be left out and because she didn't want to end up looking older than her older sister.

Dean and Arandi had not come out of their room until they absolutely had to feed and now it was Sam and Jade's turn.

Arandi never expected her life to literally turn like this but she didn't care as long as she had Dean all was good.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. BELONGING TO THE KNIGHT

This is the final chapter.

BELONGING TO THE KNIGHT

Colt had been excited about his new life actually feeling like a superhero but it soon dawned on him that he, besides the Winchester's and Remington's, was destined for a very lonely life.

He just didn't see meeting a girl and doing the whole 'oh by the way I'm a werewolf who lives with vampires and we hunt evil' bit.

Even he thought he was crazy and he was actually living the life.

He appreciated his little family though because they were there for him and kept him somewhat sane.

Even though Dean insisted that if they found Frankenstein they could call themselves the Munsters.

They were in the middle of hunt when Colt sensed the danger.

"Shawn had a mate and she's coming, she's not alone." Colt warned his friends.

"How many?" Dean asked already standing protectively beside Arandi more than certain Shawn's mate would be coming after her first.

"We're outnumbered." Colt offered.

Dean snorted. "Dude we are never outnumbered."

It was like a scene from a movie as the vamps and wolves stepped out from the mist towards them and Colt had not been kidding they were clearly outnumbered.

The vampire leading them was a red headed beauty with murderous eyes.

"I hope that you are ready to die." She growled.

"Why do people always say that, no one is ever ready to die ready to fight to the end but not just die." Colt growled back and then morphed.

"Dean I got her." Arandi murmured squeezing his hand to remind him she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Dean smiled at her and stepped aside.

"You must be Arandi?" The red head asked.

"And you must be about a hundred and thirty pounds of I don't give a fuck." Arandi responded coolly.

"They call me Sheila." Red sneered.

"In a few minutes they'll be calling you dead." Arandi growled.

Sheila gave a motion of her hand and the attack was under way.

Colt took out one vamp after another before turning to fight the other wolves.

Dean and Sam pulled machetes and moved smoothly as they too took down one vampire after another.

Jade flanked Arandi taking on anyone who tried to attack her sister while she had her sights on Sheila.

"I tried to get Shawn to leave you alone now that he had found me but he wouldn't listen, determined to make you pay for pushing him aside."

"Didn't work out so well for him did it?"

"Accidently turning you instead of killing you, yeah he wasn't thinking straight but I am." Sheila snickered.

"If you were thinking straight then you wouldn't be here about to die."

"Such a confident bitch."

"Bitch is as bitch does."

Both women ran towards each other full force jumping in the air and colliding in a violent spin.

Arandi landed on her feet while Sheila slid across the ground after impacting. Sheila jumped to her feet and jumped into the air arching over to try to and grab Arandi's head but Arandi bent backwards touching the ground with her hands and coming up with her legs strong shoving Sheila hard to the ground once more.

Sheila stood up her eyes blazing and Arandi stood coolly a cocky smirk on her face cracking her neck motioning to Sheila to bring it.

Sheila though wanted to turn the tides and turned running towards Jade who was preoccupied with a werewolf.

Sam was there to shove Sheila back sending her into the air and a beautiful move that would have made any director proud, Dean grabbed Arandi's arm swinging her around and into the air towards Sheila, Arandi turned herself and got her calves firmly around Sheila's neck and twisted them into a spin. The audible snap of Sheila's neck breaking before she hit the hit ground motionless and Jade took her head completely.

They didn't have a chance to enjoy the victory before they were all being attacked by other wolves.

Dean was taken down by two grabbing at one of the wolves jaws and then Colt was tackling the other.

Two more wolves joined the attack on Dean and Colt fought like crazy to get to him killing the wolf he had in front of him and running back to Dean who was struggling hard already bleeding from numerous claw marks.

Colt had no idea how he was going to pull it off but he knew that he had to save Dean.

Another smaller wolf stepped up beside Colt and he almost attacked it until he saw the pleading in its eyes and Colt knew it was trying to help him.

He had no idea what to make of it but the other wolf attacked the wolves trying to hurt Dean and Colt joined it and soon they had the upper paw.

Dean rolled to his feet running to make sure that Arandi was covered

It was over almost as quickly as it had started and the hunters were all battle weary but still standing although not completely straight.

The smaller wolf still stood looking at Colt and he knew it was female, his heart beating fast when he saw her duck to transform and he did the same.

Colt's heart somehow sped up even faster when he saw the brunette green eyed beauty. "Why did you help us?" He asked.

"I don't like killing for nothing and when I saw that you were all different I want to join you.

Dean and Sam could sense no evil in her and Colt was clearly smitten.

"I don't know." Jade winked at Sam. "Wasn't Colt saying that he liked being a lone wolf?"

The glare that Colt shot at her had her bent over laughing.

Arandi moved closer to Dean. "You're hurt." She murmured.

"I'll be fine but you can play my nurse if you want." He grinned slyly.

"Guys come on." Colt grumbled nervously.

"Hey she wants in with us she has to get used to the way we are grumpy." Sam snickered.

"What's your name?" Arandi asked.

"Ruthie." The girl smiled in relief.

"You know the rules then we hunt and kill evil only." Dean added pulling Arandi into a hug.

"I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later in another town the six of them went over plans for a new hunt.

Ruthie had told them everything she knew and had quite literally opened some new doors for them.

Colt was in love and Ruthie felt the same.

"It was my destiny to find you that night in the alley to bring us all together." Dean sighed caressing Arandi's face."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny." Arandi smiled leaning into his touch.

"I believe in you." He kissed her firm and hot. "And I love you."

Arandi had felt his love but hearing it made her completely ecstatic. "I love you too." She breathed into his lips

Dean smiled against her lips. "I didn't hear you."

"I said you're impossible to live with and I'm leaving you for Jen….." Arandi's words were cut off by Dean's bruising kiss.

"Don't even joke about leaving me, it would be my end." He murmured.

"I said I love you dopey." Arandi laughed.

"Mmm would you mind showing me how much?"

"That can be arranged but we do have a job to do." Arandi pointed out.

Dean nearly whimpered in frustration. "Fine but once we're done; we are feeding and then not leaving the bed for at least forty eight hours."

"I was planning for more like seventy two." She kissed the spot behind his ear that turned him to putty.

"I fucking love you." He groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six figures all dressed in black enter the clearing strong and confident ready for anything.

They kill evil and are the strangest mix of family possible.

They were brought together by fate, love, or odds who knows which but they do know how they feel about their mates, their connected souls and entire being.

They are a new breed of knight, together forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story totally flopped on me and though I'm far from happy with it I just left it alone, please forgive me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
